It Rained the Day
by CoppaChik
Summary: I wanted to write this after Susie & Jonesy's engagement didn't work out but I was TOO SAD, so here it is now... plz read & review, thnx
1. It All Goes Off

"Brrt Brrt Brrt"... Susie pressed the snooze button on her alarm clock. She rolled over and saw the pile of tissues lying next to her on her bed, a constant reminder of the past few days. She pushed them off the bed and onto the floor, why should she care what her room looked like. She was going to be at work all day so wouldn't have to look at the mess.  
The clock read 7:02am. Time for work. Unfortunately. Susie sighed and made her way to the shower.

"Morning Constable" Mark said smiling. Susie hardly grinned back and made her way to her desk. Jonesy, who's desk was on the other side of the room (facing hers) looked up briefly. Their eyes met for a minute and then he looked away. He was still to disappointed in her to care that she'd been crying.

"Jones and Raynor I need you out on Patrol" Mark said.  
"But..." both Susie and Jonesy said at the same time.  
"But nothing, your assigned on the roster together and there is no way your changing it" he said sternly. They both knew there was no way they were getting out of patrol together. Susie stood up first and made her way to the key hook, she grabbed the keys.  
"I can drive" Jonesy said looking away.  
"So can I" Susie replied.  
"Fine, have it your way" Jonesy said as he slammed the door to the car. 

Mt. Thomas' streets were particularly busy this morning. As it was Thrusday (pay day) and it was the start of the school holidays. Jonesy looked around at the bustling streets of the small town.  
"Uh, I um... maybe you, or we should check some of the, ah, back streets" Jonesy suggested.  
"Right" Susie said, turning off the main street. She took a deep breath trying to hold back tears, it didn't work. She puleld over quickly, turned off the car and hopped out.  
"Your drive" she said, throwing the keys over to Jonesy who had by now got out of the car.  
"Suse..." Jonesy started  
"Just drive Jones" Susie got into the passenger seat of the car, Jonesy felt a lump in his throat, 'Jones?', he thought... she never called him Jones.

"Mount Thomas 900 to Mount Thomas 208" Alex's voice said across the two-way. Susie gulped, she didn't particularly want to talk to him, even if it was only work related.  
"Mount Thomas..." she stopped, then quickly gathered herself "208 recieving"  
"Susie, you and Jonesy are required to go to the Pharmacy, apparently some of his stock has been stolen" Alex said.  
Susie looked over at Jonesy, he didn't look back.

"Mr. Briggs are you sure that nothing else was stolen?" Jonesy asked.   
"No It was only two boxes from the storeroom out the back" he replied.  
"And what was in those boxes?" Susie asked  
"They were two mixed boxes, with lots of different things in them" he smiled.  
"Such as?" Susie asked again.  
"Hair brushes, hair bands, creams, hair dyes... alot of that sort of stuff"   
"Can you show us where these boxes were?" Jonesy asked, Mr Briggs led them out the back to the storeroom.  
"They were just there on the floor" he pointed. There was an open door.  
"Was the door open all morning?" Susie asked.  
"Yes, it was"  
"OK, well we'll take this information as well as your details and we'll get the detectives down here to have a look" Jonesy said.   
"Thank you constables" he smiled.

"So what was the deal down there Jones?" asked Mark.  
"Well basically just two boxed of mixed good stolen, there was a door open to the storeroom so that is most likely the way that whoever stole the good got in. But we'll jsut send Amy down to have a look" Jonesy answered.  
"OK, get onto that right away".

Jonesy looked down at his watch it was 3.30pm, the end of his shift. He walked into the "mess room" and hung his leather jacket in his locker. Susie had opened the door at this point. Sh tried to step back but Jonesy had already seen her.  
"Suse, we need to..." her started again  
"I have to go home, I have a really messy room to clean" Susie hurried out of the station noticing the rain clouds in the sky, 'Maybe I'll walk home' she thought.

It was 4pm when Susie arrived back at the Imperial. She looked at the mess on the floor, she had no intention of picking it up. She just didn't want to face Jonesy, not yet anyway.


	2. Enough Now

Jonesy was finding it hard living with Alex now, especially after what happened between Alex and Susie. When Jonesy got home Alex was sitting on the lounge watching TV, eating Pizza and drinking beer.   
"Just enjoying my day off mate" Alex said to Jonesy "Wanna join me?"  
Jonesy walked over and sat down on a different chair, "Not really" he said.  
"Mate, this can't go on forever, I told you that it wasn't meant to happen. I didn't know that you had feelings for her OK. I'm sorry"   
"Yeah well so am I because I've stuffed everything up now OK. So don't tell me that it was an accident because it's all bullshit Alex, your tryin to cover your arse".  
"Jesus, Jonesy don't blame your mistakes on me you can still fix this with her. You shouldn't have reacted the way you did when she found out. All she wanted was a clean start with you mate and you threw it in her face, she was being bloody honest"  
"Yeah well why don't I be bloody honest, mate" Jonesy yelled "Your supposed to be my mate and you went and slept with the one person who I am in love with, some bloody mate you are"  
"Jonesy, your making circles outta this, mate" Alex stood up "I just said I didn't know. You need to move on... get over it or get over her, but quit whinging that you haven't got her because it was your own choice to let her go in the first place"  
Jonesy stood up and looked Alex in the face, "Your not my mate"   
"I wouldn't bet your life on that" Ales said "Mate".  
He walked into his room and slammed the door. Jonesy picked up his half drank beer and took a big gulp of it. He'd had another two before he decided to go and see Susie.

Susie heard a knock at her pub door, she sighed angrily. She didn't want visitors.  
"Who is it?" she said abruptly, they knocked again. "Who is it?"   
There was no answer, just another knock. Susie stormed to the door, there stood Jonesy.  
"You!" she said loudly storming past him and running down the stairs quickly. Jonesy pulled her door shut and walked after her.  
"Chrissy, you haven't seen Suse have you?" Jonesy asked.  
"Yeah, she just hurried out of here, she looked upset. Is everything alright?" Chris asked concerned.  
"Oh in a way... no" Jonesy said hurrying off. It was raining outside, he was unsure of where Susie would go.

He ran out onto the street. He looked around quickly, worried.  
"Suse?" he yelled out. He ran down to the street and looked both ways; he saw her walking back towards the station. She was soaking wet, as the rain was pretty heavy. "Suse wait".  
She looked back briefly and kept walking quickly. "Leave me alone Jonesy, you're the one who said you wanted nothing to do with me remember".  
"I was wrong" he yelled. Susie slowed down a little. Jonesy caught up.  
"You were wrong!" Suse yelled back at him, she slapped him across the cheek, "Well you can't be wrong, you should know that Jonesy"  
Jonesy stood back quickly, "You hit me?" he said shocked. "You know I could have you charged with assault", he joked.  
"Don't Jonesy, this time I've had enough stuffing around. I've had enough joking and enough of, of... of just everything OK" Susie sighed, "I'm sorry, we can't".  
Susie pushed past Jonesy and headed back to the room at the Imperial. Jonesy ran after Susie and grabbed her arm. She tried to pull away but he still held it firmly.  
"So that's it?" he said, she turned around  
"That's it Jonesy, OK, that's enough now" Susie said, again.  
"You expect me to live without you?" He smiled "The at least let me have this"  
"Wha..." Susie started. Jonesy grabbed her and kissed her passionately, she returned the kiss.  
"OK, Jonesy... that's enough now" she said and walked away.  
He watched her figure disappear into the pouring rain.


	3. It Rained The Day

"Ahh-Choo" Susie sneezed.  
"Susie are you OK?" Kelly asked. It was still raining outside, so the day was cold.  
"Yeah, I'm fine I think it's just the weather" Susie lied; she'd sat in the bathroom in her wet clothes the day before, after her conversation with Jonesy, crying for 2 hours.

"Raynor and Jones" Mark said "We need you to follow up the theft from the Pharmacy yesterday. Here's the info which Amy collected, we just need you to check it out".  
Susie made her way to the patrol car, forgetting the keys. 'Jonesy can drive she thought'. She sat for about two minutes and he still hadn't come outside. She beeped the horn.

"Jones, what are you doing?" Mark asked "Raynor is waiting"   
"Oh yeah, sorry sarge" Jonesy made his way to car, brief folder in hand".  
He hopped into the car and handed the folder to Susie. She sat it on her lap not saying anything.  
They were down the street before he spoke to her, "Aren't you going to read the brief?"  
"Oh, yeah right" she opened the folder and skimmed the words on the page.  
"We are here" Jonesy said with a smile.  
Susie made her way into the pharmacy, she opened the brief folder to the second page, it was blank, she turned to the next... it was blank as well... she knew that the report wasn't finished because the last word on the first page was 'and'... she turned the page again, Jonesy smiled, it read "Susie, I am still in love with you xxx".   
Susie turned around and pushed the folder towards Jonesy, it hit is chest. He grabbed onto it with disbelief.  
"Suse, wait" he yelled out "Sorry Mr. Briggs, I will be right back".  
Jonesy ran out of the store, hoping that today wouldn't be a repeat of the day before. He finally caught up with Susie.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"I told you Jonesy, enough is enough. Every time you bring it up it drags up hurt OK, so just leave it alone" she said crying.   
Jonesy bent down onto one knee, "Susie" he grabbed her hand "Not a day goes by where I don't think about you. You're the first person I think about before I go to sleep and you're the first person I wished I'd see when I wake up. I've been in love with you since you first stepped foot into the station. I love you. We can make this work, just trust me OK".  
Susie held back more tears, Jonesy stood up... "Please" he said quietly.  
Susie, threw her arms around Jonesy's neck, "I hate you" she whispered, laughing "Next time your going to tell me you want nothing to do with me, think OK".  
He kissed her gently...

THE END


End file.
